Cylindrical tube hair rollers are well known, comprised of a hollow tube and open tube ends, using hood dryer or column dryer where the air ventilates downwards drying the hair in the rollers from the root to the ends.
Notwithstanding the widespread use of this kind of hair roller, certain drawbacks can be attributed thereto, such as, for instance, a certain difficulty in drying hair taking up much time and consequently more electric energy.
Another problem of usual hair rollers consists of the fact of drying hair with hood or column dryers and this mode makes use of 50% of the air in drying the hair rollers when the air is ventilated to dry the hair downwards, consequently the air is not only ventilated towards the hair rollers but also to the ears, face, neck and shoulders, and a client who is under facial skin treatment cannot use it.